


Yuuka

by pandajin



Category: Johnny's Juniors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandajin/pseuds/pandajin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinguji writes to a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuuka

Jinguji Yuta is sitting inside the cafeteria alone, his aura quite calmer than his usual upbeat vibe. He brings some things from his bag: a black pen and then a small pink envelope, from which he pulled out a neatly folded floral pink paper and then folded it out. He looked at the sheet, seeming to examine the words that were written on it, before he places it on the table and starts to write something on it with his pen. He stops and smiles occasionally, as if suddenly remembering some funny things, and then he would grab his pen again and then would start writing again.

“Who are you writing to?”

Jinguji almost jumps from his seat and stops writing, immediately covering the sheet of paper and then folding it again and putting it back inside its envelope. He then looks at Genki, who was tilting his head, staring at him curiously. “Just...someone that I know.” Jinguji answers, his words tight.

Genki raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah. Really.” Jinguji smiles and puts the envelope back inside his bag and then he stands up and looks back at Genki. “We need to go back to the rehearsals room, yes? Did they ask you to call me back?”

Genki only nods, probably still curious of what the letter Jinguji was writing might contain.

“Okay let’s go back.”

==  
“Isn’t Jinguji-kun a little weird this week?” Takahashi Kaito sits down beside Genki, as they both stare at Jinguji across the room, who is again holding that pink sheet of paper from earlier. “He always brings that with him. Aren’t you worried?”

“W-why would I be worried?” Genki stutters, almost surprised.

Kaito’s eyes widen for a moment, as if he suddenly feels like apologizing for unconsciously touching a topic that was not supposed to be talked about, well maybe for now at least. “Uh, well...You guys are shinme so I thought...”

“Thought that?” Genki waits for the continuation.

“You know, you guys are going out.” The younger boy lowers his head, but then Genki lets out a soft chuckle.

“We are.” Genki says. And then he sighs shortly and suddenly his happy vibe goes away. “Although it’s unofficial.”

“Unofficial?” Kaito asks, but then he shifts and scratches his cheek for a bit. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer if it’s making you feel uncomfortable.”

“No, no, really. It’s okay.” Genki assures, and then stares across the room as he continued speaking. “We haven’t exactly confirmed our feelings yet. But yes, we do go out every now and then.”

Kaito frowns for a moment. “So...are you worried that he is writing to somebody else?”

“Yes.” Genki lowers his head. “But I can’t exactly scold him for writing. Because well, we do go out but I don’t know if that’s just my perspective because I don’t know, maybe in his point of view it’s just going to places with a close friend. Maybe I’m just assuming things. I must not scold him if he’s writing for a girl.”

Kaito was about to say something when the choreographer suddenly called them and said that water break is already over and asked them to stand up.

Genki was looking at Jinguji’s direction when they were called. Jinguji placed the paper back inside its envelope and just put it on top of his bag and not inside.

==  
When rehearsals are over, Jinguji’s phone rings and he fishes his phone out of his pocket and answers the call. 

“Mom?” he said. There was a short pause before Jinguji spoke again, because he was listening to what his mother was saying. “Yes mom, I’ll go home right away. Yes. I’ll see you later. Bye.” And with that, he puts his phone back inside his pocket.

“Genki!” Jinguji shouts a little for Genki to hear him from across the room. Genki jogs a bit towards his direction and stops just right in front of him.

“I’m sorry. I can’t go out for the crepes today.” Jinguji apologizes, looking at Genki while blindly reaching down for his bag and then slinging it over his shoulder. “I must go home early today.”

“It’s okay.” Genki replied. And with that Jinguji gives him a nod of thanks for understanding and immediately heads out of the room. Genki watches the door close for a second before looking down at the floor and picking up a small pink envelope. He flips it over and sees that the dedication says “To Yuuka.”, in Jinguji’s handwriting.

“You shouldn’t read that.”

Genki jolts when he heard Kaito’s voice behind him. He turns around and faces the younger boy.

Kaito eyed him. “You must give it back to Jinguji-kun.”

Genki walks across the room and Kaito follows him. Genki grabs his bag. “Of course” he smiles. “I’ll give it back. Without reading it. Because it’s bad and God is watching me.” And then he smiles again before bowing and heading out.

==  
Genki jogged, trying to find which way Jinguji went, because it seems that he did not take his usual route home. “Maybe he took a taxi?” Genki thought. He then just walks and finds an empty playground just to his right. He crosses the street and sits down at one of the swings. 

He took his phone out of his jacket pocket and dialled Jinguji’s number, but before he could press ‘send’, the envelope on his other hand suddenly felt heavy, as if yearning to be opened and read.

“No.” He tells himself. But then somewhere inside his chest suddenly stings. He is fighting against his own decision. “No.” He repeats, but something inside of him just really feels wrong, so he finally gives in and puts his phone on his lap, before opening the pink envelope.

Genki’s hands seems to shake as he pulls out the pink sheet out and unfolding the paper. He read the letter.

_“Hi Yuuka. :))_

You know what, you are really annoying. You are ALWAYS annoying.  
You scold me about everything that I do and always yell at me. Too bad for me that nobody can hear you. I can’t complain.  
No but serious now, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!  
This time I wrote your letter on a pink paper in a pink envelope, because last year you yelled at me for writing on a plain bond paper. This paper has flower designs on it, so please be happy!! I hope you won’t yell at me again. It will hurt me, because this paper is really hard to find, IT’S EVEN SCENTED!

It’s your birthday so I will praise you.  
I’ve only started writing to you last year, so this time is the second. :D I hope my writing skills have improved this time. Haha  
I grew up with you. We are always together (not that I had a choice).You were always there for me and would always guide me, even when it means yelling at me ALL THE TIME and making me feel hurt. I know it’s for my own good. That day in the auditions for Johnny’s you were there, you helped me make my nervousness go away. You assured me that I would pass. And I passed. Look at me now, being called the national boyfriend and all. xD When mom and dad fought one time and dad had to drive away for the whole night, you stayed in my room and we cried together, thinking that dad was not going to come back but then the next morning he came back and brought flowers for mom and they made peace and we were so happy watching them hugging on the street while we were looking at them from my window in my room. We were so happy that you hugged me too. That was the first time that you were able to hug me. It made me even happier that you hugged me.

That had its downsides though. Ever since that day, you felt like you can touch me all the time that you want to. You kept on pushing me! When I was walking, you pushed me. When I was rolling on my bed you pushed me. It hurt!! Although sometimes you make it up for me, like that one time when at night I was studying for my exams but then you pulled my chair and I sat down at nothing so I fell on the floor, it really hurt that I cried until I fell asleep. But then the next day, you kept on whispering the answers to me. I aced those exams! Thank you!

You saved me from failing those exams. Actually, you’ve saved me for so many times. One time I was about to slip inside the bathroom but then you pushed me forward so instead of dying from hitting my spine on the sharp slab of tile on the floor I only got my head hit on the door. One time I was not looking when I crossed the street and this speeding car came, you pulled me just right before I got hit. Thank you. For not letting me be hurt, thank you. For helping me always, thank you. For taking good care of me, thank you.

Please don’t ever leave me. Okay?

Although I’d really appreciate it sometimes when you don’t suddenly butt in into some really private business of mine. Haha.

-Yuta" 

Genki’s chest tightened.

This Yuuka seemed really special to Jinguji. 

He can’t win over her.

He folded the paper and placed it back in the envelope neatly. “I must give this back and apologize for reading it.” He said to himself.

Just then, he sees Jinguji walking and then stopping just beside a post.

“So you’re here.” Jinguji says, but he isn’t looking at Genki. He can’t be talking to anybody, they were the only ones there.

“Jin?” Genki calls out, and Jinguji’s eyes widen, realizing that Genki is there too. “Who are you talking too?”

Jinguji does not answer and just walks to approach Genki. He then sees the envelope Genki is holding. “So you have that...” he says. “I’m supposed to get back to the building to retrieve that but seems like you have it...”

“...I’m sorry.” Genki holds out the envelope to Jinguji. “I’ve read it. I can’t help it.”

“I know.” Jinguji said.

“What?” Genki blinks. Was this planned?

Jinguji holds the envelope dearly and brushes his index finger over the dedication. He smiles. He looks back at Genki. “Yuuka told me.”

“Heh?” Genki frowns. Before he could say anything more, his arm was being grabbed by Jinguji and they start to walk.

“Where are we going?” Genki asks, but Jinguji wouldn’t answer.

They stopped in front of a green gate. It looked rusty and old and there were vines crawling up around it, as if it was never opened for a long time now.

“Why are we here?” Genki asks as Jinguji pulls the vines.

“This is the back of a hospital.” Jinguji answers as he opens the gate and gestures for Genki to enter, and Genki obliges, stepping over the grass and Jinguji follows him.

Genki notices that Jinguji only remains silent for a few moments, he then watches as Jinguji pull out a lighter from his pocket. Genki frowns. “Why do you have a lighte—”

Jinguji opened the lighter and lit the corner of the envelope. When the fire got larger, Jinguji slowly dropped the envelope on the ground and watched as it got burned to ashes.

Genki stares at Jinguji with a questioning look. “Why?” He shifts his weight from one leg to another. “Is it because I read it? Are you mad?”

“No, no.” Jinguji smiles. He looks at the ashes. “This is an offering. I was brought up as an only child, you know that and so does everyone. But I have a sister.”

“Yuuka is my sister.” Jinguji continued and then nodded at the direction of the hospital. “She was born here. But she never made it out, she lived only for three days. It’s her birthday today, that’s why my mom always prepared special dinner every year for this day. My parents haven’t told me about her, though. But she showed me herself when I was seven and she scared the crap out of me.” He laughs.

“Showed?” Genki made a worried face.

“Yes. She likes to stay with me.” Jinguji scratched the back of his head. “I know this weird and creepy and all, but she’s right behind you.”

“EH? EHH??” Genki’s voice pitch went high as he practically ran beside Jinguji and clung onto his arm. Jinguji continued laughing, his shoulders shaking, and Genki can only whack him on the head.

“She says she likes you.” 

Genki loosens his grip on Jinguji’s arm as he steps back. “What?”

“She says she likes you,” Jinguji repeated. “as you know, someone...for me.”

Genki’s face flushes, but he bites his lip. “What?”

“I’m sorry but...she’s been following you these past years”

“EHH??”

“..So she knows that you like me.” Jinguji lowers his head. “Sorry.”

“Are you sorry because she followed me,” Genki’s gaze shifts uncomfortably. “Or because I like you?”

Jinguji blinked and stepped towards Genki. “So you do like me??” he smiled brightly, as if all darkness in the world was blown away.

“Eh? What do you mean?” Genki stares at him real confused. “EH?” And then a realization dawns upon him. “EH? You don’t say... she wasn’t following me but you just said that to confirm things?? HEH? Uso, YOU CHEAT!”

Jinguji laughs for a moment, before stopping and then pulling Genki by his arms and then hugging him. “It’s okay, I wasn’t lying about my sister. Just not about her following you. But you like me right?” He speaks, his breath ghosting against Genki’s hair. “Don’t worry, I like you too.” And then he tightens his hug, but his one thumb was held up in the air, as if signing ‘success’ to someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Too early for Halloween and it ended randomly!! HAha


End file.
